Rapturous Rise
'Rapturous Rise '''is the twelfth level in ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. Characters HEROES *Captain America *The Thing *Storm VILLAINS *Magneto *Mystique *Rhino HENCHMEN *Acolytes *Dinosaurs Non-Playable Characters *Black Widow *Nick Fury *Agent Coulson Locations *Mysterious Island Synopsis After Taking Liberties took place, Captain America explains to Nick Fury about Magneto desecrating the Statue of Liberty, known as Lady Liberty to his disappointment. Agent Coulson consoles to Captain America about retrieving Lady Liberty and putting her back to her normal place. Nick Fury explains how Magneto was involved and that stealing the nuclear plant to make Asteroid M and that Doctor Doom is making a secret weapon. He then sends Captain America and The Thing to follow Magneto at the Asteroid M. Captain America and The Thing skydive off the helicarrier and they head to an awaiting jet where Black Widow is waiting for them. They head to Mysterious Island, while Magneto is there with Lady Liberty and the nuclear. She places the nuclear an Asteroid M and then turns lifeless and falls off the Asteroid. As the heroes are heading there, the turrets fire at them, Captain America and The Thing are forced to jump off the jet, while Black Widow leaves the place. They crash-land on a beach but The Thing gets stuck and upside-down, and Captain America must get him out. He destroys all of the LEGO plants on the beach, then builds the pieces into an air pump. He uses it blow Thing out of the hole. Thing removes the wall on the right, and they proceed to the right. Captain America’s shield is used to deflect the fire coming from the turret on the right, then have Thing to throw the boulder found on the extreme right at the broken wall on the side of the cliff, revealing a Shield Switch, which is activated by Captain America, will turn off the electric fence. Use Captain America's shield to defeat the laser cannons, then proceed to the right. They rip open the wall beside the waterfall with Thing, then build a crank-switch and crank up the bridge. They proceed across the bridge. Captain America uses his shield to defeat the laser cannons, then proceed along the narrow path on the side of the cliff. He activates the shield switch to turn off the laser cannons and climb back up to the top of the cliff. Captain America breaks the cranes, creating a ramp for Thing to cross over and Thing rips away the door and proceeds through the gap. They remove the plants from the fallen tree, then have Thing remove it. They proceed to the right and have Thing remove the nose of the wrecked plane from under the fallen tree, clearing a path to the right for Captain America. Equip Captain America's shield to walk through the fire, then pull the switch to activate the plane's emergency slide as a ramp for Thing. Once they both get up to the top, Thing bashes the debris to reveal pieces to build into a handle to remove the fuselage blocking their path. He then bashes the debris to reveal pieces to build a jet engine on wheels. Once built, they ride it into the wall blocking their path. Proceeding through the gap continues. Captain America climbs across the rail under the bridge, then he equips his shield to deal with the laser cannons. He backtrack across the bridge and activates the switch to open the way for Thing, then have him rip out the wall. He grabs the boulder under the broken wall to the right and throws it to break the wall. Climb up the ladder to the right and build, then activate the shield switch to turn off the electric fence. They proceed through the gap, then Captain America and Thing catches up to Magneto, who proceeds to have his island rise up to space. The heroes try to catch him, but they get surrounded by dinosaurs, then they get stocked by Storm, who is sent by Professor X and aids the two to get Magneto. The three heroes clear the shrubs from the wall on the left, then break it with Thing. Build the transformer inside and charge it up with Storm, then proceed to the next area. Use the Captain America pad here to reflect the laser beams back at the turrets. Build another transformer and charge it up to enter the boss fight. They proceed to battle Magneto, who sends Rhino to battle them first. Rhino will try to run over the heroes, however, they destroy all the debris on the ground, then build it into a giant pumpkin. Rhino will run into it eventually, after which he is punched by Thing and is thrown off the scene. Magneto will take over, trying to smash them with a giant anvil. After a few tries, the Anvil will explode. Put it back together and throw it back at Magneto using Thing. Magneto will fall, allowing you to punch him. Repeat this twice more (with a giant alarm clock and giant frying pan) and you have won the battle. Magneto attempts to use his gun, and Captain America throws his shield at him, revealing herself to be Mystique, who was distinguishing her as Magneto the whole time and battles them. Storm then locks her up and the real Magneto escapes to Asteroid M, but the heroes secretly sneak in, setting up for Chapters 13 and 14. Walkthrough Category:Levels